


Dance

by AutisticWriter



Series: Pride Month 2018 [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Implied Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Prompt Fill, pride month, prompt 17: dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Mila and Sara love to dance. Especially together.





	Dance

Figure skating is quite literally dancing on ice. So Mila is almost as amazing when she dances on normal ground without skates on than on the ice. And when an opportunity to dance arises, she isn’t about to turn it down.

So when she and Sara are invited to Victor and Yuuri’s wedding and they are at the reception after the ceremony and everyone is sat around the dance floor, Mila turns to her girlfriend and holds out her hand.

“Want to dance?”

Sara looks out at the dance floor; Yuuri and Victor are in the centre, dancing together, whilst many other couples and groups of friends dance all over the dance floor. And she nods.

“You know I do,” she says.

Grinning, Mila takes her hand and they head out onto the dance floor. And as the music plays, they hold hands and dance together, and Mila just takes in her girlfriend’s beauty and the wonderful situation as they move across the dance floor, together.


End file.
